


homecoming

by shiratakitaki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiratakitaki/pseuds/shiratakitaki
Summary: A glimpse towards Kyungsoo's life after his discharge, and a late-night visit from a certain someone.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i miss kaisoo so bad and kyungsoo was really cute in the v-live he did back in 25th January, and it inspired me to write this fic! this is basically a kind-of plotless fluff lol, hope you guys enjoy! happy reading loves <3

The clock on the wall reads 1:15 A.M. already, and Kyungsoo was everything but sleepy even though he was lying comfortably on the couch in his living room. How can he sleep? He had just finished his first schedule back as an idol, and though it was just holding a simple V-Live session, it had been almost two years since he interacted with millions of fans. _I still definitely need time to adjust_ , he thought to himself. His heart was still pounding out of excitement and he couldn’t help but smile after receiving such a positive welcome from people after his enlistment.

Enjoying the privilege of finally being able to stay up late, he decided to freshen up and made himself a glass of hot chocolate. He took a sip from the warm glass and his eyes landed on the view from his apartment’s window, one of his favorite songs playing quietly in the background from his speaker. Ever since he took the last vacation from his military duty, this activity had been one of Kyungsoo’s favorite things to do. He sometimes laughed at the simplicity of his recent favorite things to do; whether it’s enjoying the view from his apartment, cooking, or even doing basic chores by cleaning his own apartment. He figured he really missed the feeling of doing anything freely without any orders from anyone, and those simple things are the luxury he couldn’t afford back at the base.

He closed his eyes, not to sleep but to relax for a bit, the smell of rich chocolate lingered in the living room. He suddenly heard footsteps approaching him from behind. It was definitely neither manager hyung nor Sehun (who managed to crash his live session and forcing him to do _embarrassing stuff, what even is a cheek heart?)_ , as they had gone home already earlier that night, leaving him alone to rest. They also didn’t know the passcode to Kyungsoo’s apartment, nobody does, actually. Well, almost nobody, except…

“ _Chocolate Legs_ and drinking hot chocolate? You really do like to match everything with songs, huh?”

Kyungsoo smiled (he even felt warm all of a sudden but hell, he wouldn’t admit it) and turned his head back towards the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was taking off his coat, placing it on the long couch. His face looked tired and kind of sleepy; after all, Jongin was already dressed in his sleeping attire.

“I could never resist Eric Benet,” Kyungsoo replied before walking towards Jongin, whose arms were open wide and a cute, irresistible pout gracing his face.

Kyungsoo pressed his body close to Jongin, burying his head on the taller man’s chest, engulfing him in a hug. He inhaled deeply; Jongin’s perfume is one of, if not Kyungsoo’s favorite scent in the world. Probably because it was used by Jongin, actually. Jongin wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist, and they stayed like that for a while.

“I really miss you, hyung.” Jongin said in a muffled voice.

Kyungsoo laughed and released his hug, leaving a quick peck on Jongin’s cheek. “But you already saw me after my discharge multiple times!”

Who was Kyungsoo’s kidding, though? It was true that they met a couple of times already after he left the base, a few times with the other members even. But having to be separated from his partner for one year and a half really had taken a toll on both of them and made both realize how much they cherish one another.

Jongin whined, his hands still linger on Kyungsoo’s waist. Despite the fierce image he presents on the stage, the act made him looked very child-like. “As much as cringy this would sound… I could never not miss you.”

They had known each other since they were young, and already in a relationship for years already, but damn it, Kyungsoo still managed to blush every time Jongin gives him any affection. He averted his gaze from Jongin’s, muttering something along the lines of _what a sap,_ and pulled him so both of them could sit facing the window and enjoy the view together.

Jongin opted to put his head on Kyungsoo’s lap instead, and Kyungsoo’s free hand instantly played with Jongin’s hair. “I watched your live earlier, hyung. In summary, Sehun was a total brat and you looked so cute I couldn’t help but come here immediately.”

The confession made Kyungsoo genuinely laughed, as he remembered most of the comments during his live session was also filled with praises regarding his youthful and cute look despite the fact that he’ll be 30 years old in the next two years.

“I was really nervous, you know? Glad people are distracted with my appearance instead of noticing that I was struggling like crazy in front of that camera!”

“Give it a few weeks and you’ll be back being a pro. Take a look at Minseok hyung! He was even more awkward than you were the first week he discharged, and now he’s back at it already.” Jongin replied, smiling slightly as he remembered Minseok’s undeniably stiffness during his first V-Live session. It was only after Jongin had crashed the live that Minseok was finally able to relax a little.

“I just need some more time to adjust. But for now, I just want to take a breather and relax a little. After all, I think this week would be the last, less-busy week for me. I must start writing my song lyrics soon.” He exclaimed, hands still caressing Jongin’s head lovingly.

Jongin’s face beamed up, pulling Kyungsoo’s right hand and kissed the knuckle. “I wonder who is the muse behind the great Do Kyungsoo’s debut song. That person must be the luckiest man in the world.”

“Well, it’s definitely not you.”

To that, Jongin frowned even though he knew Kyungsoo was being sarcastic. He frowned even more cutely and Kyungsoo was almost able to resist himself from kissing the pout away. _Almost_ was the keyword, as he finally gave in and put his lips on Jongin’s after he blurted out, “Just kidding!”. The angle was awkward but he didn’t mind; after all, Jongin quickly rose up to sit. _This way, we could kiss better,_ Jongin muttered in between their kisses, which was turning quickly into a make-out session.

Both of them pulled away after a while, catching their breaths. Jongin wondered how was Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips turned even pinker than before. Kyungsoo then placed his head on Jongin’s shoulder, his right arm linking with Jongin’s left arm.

“Of course it’s you. It has always been you.”

Now it was Jongin’s turn to blush. Kyungsoo was not a PDA person and was not the type that would express his love loudly. It wasn’t his love language, but not that Jongin mind. He really loves it, even, as this side of Kyungsoo’s is Jongin’s special privilege to have, no other people in the world could see this side of his boyfriend.

Kyungsoo then clasped Jongin’s hand with both of his hands, his thumb rubbing the top of Jongin’s hand as he stared at him. “I can’t imagine anyone else being my muse, no one, Jongin. Nobody has ever made me feel this…alive, loved, and all the other things I couldn’t even express with words. I thank the heavens every day for you and I am very grateful to have you, Jongin.”

Jongin felt quite emotional all of a sudden, the words Kyungsoo had proclaimed made him burst with emotions. Little did he know, he wasn’t the only one who felt the rush of emotion all of a sudden. Jongin then caressed Kyungsoo’s cheek with his free hand, to which he easily leaned towards.

“What’s with you all of a sudden? Why are you being like this? Are you sure that hot chocolate is not filled with alcohol?” Jongin asked jokingly, in hopes to distract Kyungsoo from his glassy eyes.

“It’s because I simply love you, that’s all.” Kyungsoo smiled.

Jongin’s expression must be quite funny because Kyungsoo laughed after saying that, his hands now cupping Jongin’s face. “Hey, now you’re being weird. It’s not like I haven’t said I love you before!”

Jongin couldn’t help but let a tear fell down from his eyes. It was indeed funny; they are a couple and love declarations are normal things that normal people shouldn’t cry over in a relationship. Maybe it was the late, late hours that made his emotions more sensitive and made Kyungsoo opened up his heart so sudden like that. Maybe it was the sense of gratefulness that swept over both of them for managing to stay together despite being separated for one and a half years from one another. Or perhaps it was a mix of both.

“I was… taken aback, that’s all,” Jongin said, wiping that single tear away and smiled. “I love you too, hyung. Always and forever.” He then managed to croaked out a reply, before leaning in to give Kyungsoo a kiss the way they both like it; long and sweet.

The clock on the wall now reads 2.20 A.M., and Kyungsoo decided to finish their little sightseeing session and led Jongin towards his bedroom. He put his head on top of Jongin’s chest, his hand wrapped tight around his waist and closed his eyes as he heard Jongin whispered “Goodnight, I love you.” to him.

There was actually one more additional thing regarding Kyungsoo’s favorite activities to do, and that was spending his time with Jongin. It has always been that way, and it was as simple as the other ones, but it was unreplaceable. Most importantly? Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
